norwichmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Farmer's Boys
Biography The Farmer's Boys were a pop band, formed in early 1980, originally a trio. Baz had sung with The Marauders, Stan was the guitarist in Bang Goes My Stereo and Mark had played bass alongside his brother Paul in The Ordinaires (formerly La Ville Ordinaire, Mark replaced Peter 'Pig' Norton as bassist). Their first single "I Think I Need Help" was released on Waap in April 1982. The band then released "Whatever Is He Like?" & "More Than a Dream" on Backs Records before signing to EMI. Just before leaving Backs, debut sessions were recorded for both Kid Jensen and the very enthusiastic John Peel - the first of five. EMI re-released More Than a Dream in December 1982, followed by Muck It Out in April 1983, which only reached 48 in the UK charts due to lack of radio airplay. The single For You was released in July of 1983, with the band making their first video; this sadly did even worse in the UK Charts, only reaching 66. The Farmer's Boys first album, the excellent "Get Out and Walk" was released in October 1983, reaching 49 in the album charts. In 1984, the band recruited a horn section of Andrew Hamilton (saxophone), Noel Harris (trumpet) and John Beecham (trombone) and released their 6th single, Apparently, which totally bombed, only reaching 98 in the charts. The band opted for a cover version as their next single, "In the Country" which brought them their highest chart position, 44. An apochryphal tale tells of that week's Top Of The Pops producer choosing to feature Alphaville's "Big In Japan" in favour of "In The Country" - how different it might have been... Around this time, the band recruited local drumming legend Larry Tolfrey to replace the drum machine which had been one of the staples of the early FB's sound. Another excellent single "Phew Wow!" was released in November 1984, but again to little chart success. The band's 2nd album, With These Hands, released in early 1985, would be their last release, as the band split soon after. Baz and Mark went on to form The Avons later that year with Hal Jordan, Nero Caballero & Ed Street. Mark later joined The Nivens, Stan formed Dr Fondle and Frog played keyboards on a Julian Cope tour in the late eighties. Baz, Mark & Stan are now in The Great Outdoors. In 2003 Backs Records released Once Upon a Time in the East (The Early Years 1981-1982), a compilation of early tracks & demos. Members Baz (vocals) Mark (bass) Frog (synth, keyboards Stan (guitar) Discography Singles I Think I Need Help (7" & 12") Waap April 1982 Whatever Is He Like? (7") Backs Records July 1982 More Than a Dream (7") Backs Records November 1982 More Than a Dream (7") (re-issue) EMI December 1982 Muck It Out (7" & 12" & Pig shaped disc) EMI April 1983 For You (7" & 12") EMI July 1983 Apparently (7" & 12") EMI April 1984 In the Country (7" & 12") EMI August 1984 Phew Wow! (7" & 12") EMI November 1984 I Built the World (7" & 12") EMI January 1985 Albums Get Out & Walk (LP) EMI October 1983 With These Hands (LP) EMI March 1985 Once Upon a Time in the East (CD) Backs Records January 2003 Compilation Appearances Touchdown (LP) Fontana 1982 Track "'Soft Drink'" Seeds V: Electric (LP) Cherry Red 1988 Track "More Than a Dream" The Indie Scene 82 (CD) Connoisseur Collection 1992 Track "More Than a Dream" A Time to Remember: 1984 (CD) ? 1997 Track "In the Country" Classic Rock: Undercover (CD) Time Life 2000 Track "In the Country" External Links official unoffical website musicbrainz discogs last.fm Category: Band